Suppliers of pharmaceutical products are concerned about counterfeit products being substituted for original products from the time the products leave the manufacturer to the time the products are delivered to the end user. Additionally, there is a need for accurately determining the quantity and content of a package so that the distributors can identify the products throughout the supply chain. Known methods and systems use near field communication, such as RFID. These known methods have inherent limitations such as lack of data integrity, confidentiality etc. Therefore, what is needed is a system for interrogating a product to ensure validity and origin of the product throughout the supply chain, from manufacturer to end user or consumer.